1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power saving device, and more particularly, to a power saving device used in an all-in-one PC (AIO PC) and the AIO PC thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computers are commonly used in business meetings and daily life. However, moving a computer from one place to another requires shutting down the computer and turning the computer back on, which is troublesome. Thus, portable uninterrupted power supply systems have been developed to solve such power supply issues, primarily for portable computers. For example, a notebook uses Li-ion cells to supply the power, while the featured uninterrupted power system (UPS) is also quite usual to serve as the backup power supply in many solutions.
For power source such as the Li-ion cell, particular specification of the cells limits its accessibility and increase of its power capacity. Further, the Li-ion cell can not be overcharged, and requires an additional protection circuit to prevent explosion, not to mention the high price of the cell. Thus, the Li-ion cell carries more limitations and higher cost. On the other aspect, the UPS is cumbersome.
Additionally, for those trendy All-in-one PCs (AIO PC) that appeal to advantages of delicate fusion with the environment, they have become more like household appliances than mere computers. Hence, the AIO PCs are gradually needed to provide using experiences like an ordinary household appliance, exclusively the instant-on feature. Besides the aforementioned drawbacks of the Li-ion cells or the UPS, these power supply solutions are still unsatisfactory to the power supply requirement of the AIO PCs, i.e., instant-on without the provision of the alternating power from standby mode for an enough long period of time.